Complejo
by Musaga
Summary: ¿Sabes? El Hyotei no es el malo del cuento sólo por tener mentalidad de ganadores, el problema son ustedes los acomplejados que viven lamentándose y criticando nuestra "soberbia"; es una pena, si no fueras tan tonto y quejoso, serías lindo. Acrobatic Pair


**¿Motivo del fic? Tenía ganas de hacerlo después de andar de chismosa en un rol y bueno ¡aún quiero mi trio de señoritas!**

**Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece**

**Pareja:** _Acrobatic Pair Gakuto/Kikumaru_

**_Complejo_**

¡Cómo odiaba ir a los centros comerciales! Los odiaba tanto que casi le resultaba preferible soportar los entrenamientos fastidiosos a los que su perfecto capitán los sometía; ¡por cierto la culpa era suya! No directamente pero si tenía relación. Se encontraba en esa ciudad de despilfarro acompañado de Jiroh, el culpable directo de su estancia en aquel sitio. Buscaban un regalo de aniversario para el orgullo del Instituto Hyotei_, _un obsequio para Atobe Keigo pues él y su amigo cumplían un año de divertida e incomparable relación, por tal motivo Jiroh quería darle un regalo estupendo, situación que a Gakuto le valía menos que un rábano, pero ahí estaba, acompañando a su amigo de la infancia.

-Jiroh esto me está fastidiando, cómprale un mugroso oso de peluche y vámonos de aquí- el aludido le miró con profundo recelo.

-¡Ah sí claro! Como tú no tienes novio, ya te quiero ver el día que tengas una pareja y te regale un mugroso oso de peluche ¡tengo un novio que complacer, y de la mejor forma!- Akutagawa era un chiste de personaje, podía ser tan despreocupado que rayaba en lo ridículo, muchas otras resultaba arrogante y presumido, bueno, después de todo era un Hyotei.

-Tampoco es que quiera un novio, Yuushi me hace odiar la idea- dijo en un suspiro mientras buscaban lugar en las mesas exteriores de una cafetería. El sonido de una melodía escandalosa capturó lo atención de Jiroh, quien de inmediato buscó en las bolsas de sus bermudas el molesto aparato. Gakuto miraba aburrido la escena, seguro era el encantador Ore-sama indicándole a su rubio amante que se vieran, situación que al francamente le convenía, pues llevaba horas y horas caminando y si el dormilón se iba, podía descansar y luego marcharse a su casa o a la de Oshitari.

-¡Yeai! Gakuto ¡Atobe me llevará a Cancún!- dijo entusiasmado uno de los "pettite boy's_"_ del Hyotei.

-Eso es genial Jiroh, pero ¿sabes dónde es eso?-

-Ni idea, pero voy con Atobe, eso es lo importante- dicho aquello comenzó a recoger sus estorbosas bolsas y a despedirse de su amigo. Mukahi suspiró aliviado de no tener que soportar a la molestia rubia, a veces tanta adrenalina en ese niño daba miedo, viéndolo bien pobre Keigo. Pidió un té helado a la amable jovencita que le atendía, espero un poco a que su pedido arribara a su mesa, no fueron más allá de tres minutos cuando un café llegó a su mesa, miró extrañado la taza, bueno quizás un café no estaría tan mal.

-¡Agh! Tenías que ser tú ¿Por qué habiendo tantos cabezas de hongo tengo que toparme contigo?- Seigaku, Kikumaru Eiji, cuarto grado. Pelirrojo, tenista acrobático y por cierto su eterno rival.

-Mmm eres tú "plagosomaru", ya decía yo que esos chillidos no podían ser de nadie mas- estaba por sorber un trago a la bebida caliente cuando de nueva cuenta la estridente voz de Eiji le interrumpió.

-¡Ni te atrevas! Ese café es mío, por error te lo trajeron, así que ni se te ocurra tomarle "Gakupresumido"- el Hyotei arqueó una ceja y bostezó.

-Eso no suena gracioso, es estúpido en realidad, intenta ser más creativo "plagosomaru"- recalcó con cierta diversión las últimas palabras ocasionando una mueca de disgusto en Kikumaru.

-¿Por qué siempre son así? Tú, Atobe, Oshitari ¡por qué el Hyotei es así! ¿Qué ganan con hacer sentir mal a las personas?- cuestionó a Mukahi mientras tomaba asiento en su mesa.

-Si claro, siéntate- comentó con sarcasmo -¿Sabes? es hartante que sujetos como tú quieran hacerse las víctimas, el Hyotei no es el malo del cuento, tener mentalidad de ganadores no nos hace peores que los acomplejados que viven lamentándose porque otros equipos son presumidos de lo que tienen o son soberbios de lo que hacen, esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo- Eiji enmudeció, explicado con esas palabras tan certeras todo parecía tener sentido, sintió una pedrada en la cabeza, se sintió fracasado a causa de la palabrería que soltó sin preocupación el de cabellos cerezas.

-Tal vez, pero un poco de humildad no les haría daño- confesó algo agotado. -En especial a ti, eres demasiado creído, Atobe el menos es líder, es tú capitán, él es quien pone los medios para que ustedes sean mejores, entonces explícame ¡tú que presumes!-

-Si en efecto, Atobe es quien costea nuestros entrenamientos, pero la mentalidad vencedora es de todos, cada uno correspondemos a la confianza de nuestro capitán; me parece que eres más tonto de lo que creí, confundes las cosas y no dudo que todos en tu equipo lo hagan-

-¡Qué quieres decir con que soy más tonto de lo que creíste!-

-Lo que entendiste y en verdad es una pena, porque de no ser tan tonto, infantil y gritón serías bastante lindo- ¡eureka! ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Ambos quedaron pasmados ante tal confesión por parte de Gakuto, el tono rojizo del cabello de Kikumaru parecía evaporarse e ir directamente a los pómulos del otro acróbata, coloreando sus pálidas mejillas.

-¿Lindo?-

-¿Qué no escuchaste? Ahora ya sabes que los gélidos y arrogantes príncipes de Hyotei también son capaces de reconocer las virtudes de alguien más-

-¡Nya Gakuto! Me sonrojaré-

-Por favor no lo hagas, sería bochornoso, la gente pensará que te estoy piropeando cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario-

-Ne, tú ya te sonrojaste y por lo tanto la gente cre que yo te digo cosas-

-Qué estupidez- bufó con molestia.

-En Seigaku no hay quien aprecie que soy lindo- dijo con una risa suave que a Mukahi se le antojó melancólica. –Al menos no quien desearía que lo hiciera, Fuji prefiere contemplar a Tezuka- Eso era todo, Kikumaru Eiji se había quebrado en cuestión de segundos. ¿Lastima? No, él no sentía lastima por el niño, curiosamente tenía ganas de acercarse a su rival y simplemente palmear su espalada y decirle lo patético que se veía.

-Entonces Eiji no es tan feliz como lo pintan- el tono usado no era suave ni mucho menos, era un tanto cortante y frío, salvo que la clásica tonada de burla no estaba, bebió nuevamente del café.

-Nya- el pelirrojo que había estada cabizbajo contemplado las grietas de sus dedos, finalmente alzó la vista para contemplar con atención por primera vez en su vida las finas facciones de Gakuto, lo mismo sucedía con su acompañante. Sus miradas chocaron y contemplaron por algunos instantes; la mirada ártica mantenía un extraño brillo que evidenciaba unas debilitadas ganas de llorar, los ojos azules de Gakuto mostraban curiosidad después de haber contemplado el rostro infantil de su intrlocutor. –Gakuto tiene muy linda piel- el nombrado parpadeo y soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Qué comentario tan extraño Kikumaru, supongo debo darte las gracias-

-Sí, puedes hacerlo invitándome un helado ya que te estás bebiendo mi café- la idea no estaba nada mal, de hecho le parecía perfecta, tenía la sensación de querer saber más de ese jovencito que al parecer no era tan molesto como él había especulado, aún así el era mejor tenista que él. Nuevamente el sonido de un celular retumbó en el lugar, Mukahi contestó al notar que era Yuushi, habló unos segundos con él para finalizar con un "aquí te espero".

-Creo que el helado ya no será ¿verdad?- inrrumpió la infantil voz.

-Parece que no, Yuushi está por llegar-

-¿Sales con Oshitari?-

-Eso no te importa- decía aquello cuando sintió un beso sobre su mejilla causando una reacción inmediata por ver de quien se trataba, el "tensai" había llegado.

-Qué tal Kikumaru- saludó más por cortesía que por ganas -¿Nos vamos Gakuto?- el otro asintió.

-Ya nos veremos- dijo con un sonrisa frívola el Hyotei menor, no sin antes guiñarle el ojo coquetamente a Eiji, gesto que paso desapercibido por Oshitari. Comenzaron a alejarse mientras el genio abrazaba por la cintura al de menuda apariencia.

-¿Durmiendo con él enemigo?-

-Si supieras- dijo con burla el más pequeño, a sabiendas de que su pareja entendía perfecto a que se refería.

-No estarás pensando en dejarme por él-

-Es lindo, pero no para tanto-

-Como quieras, no me desagrada la idea de tenerlos a los dos-

-Agh eres un cerdo, por eso jamás seré tu novio-

-Como digas-

FIN

* * *

¡Ah que bien es pasarse de nuevo por aqui! Hace mucho que no subía algo en esta página, y me complace volver hacerlo.

Nos vemos pronto con cualquier otro fic que se me ocurra, muchas gracias por leer, besos.

**P.D: **Me quedé con ganas de trio -o-


End file.
